1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly jig for wire harness to be fastened to a perforated panel In which multiple holes are formed and arranged with predetermined spacing, and to a perforated panel fixture for fastening the assembly jig.
2. Description of Background Information
When assembling a wire harness, a wiring base board is used on which a number of wiring jigs are provided. Consequently, holes are formed at predetermined positions in the base board and a lower end of the wiring jig is fitted into the holes and fastened with bolts on both the top and the bottom surfaces of the perforated board. The board mounted with the wiring jig becomes the exclusive article for assembling the particular kind of wire harness.
On the other hand, since the wire harnesses follow a trend of diverse/small batch production and require assembling for test production, a wiring board which allows common use for assembly of different kinds of wire harnesses is highly desirable.
Therefore, a perforated panel in which a number of jig mounting holes are made in a matrix form has conventionally been used for a base board, and a wiring board of general configuration with wiring jigs in predetermined holes of the perforated panel has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. (Hei 5-69823).
This general-use type wiring board allows a wiring jig to be mounted on the top surface, but the mounting position of wiring jigs is determined by the mounting hole position that is preliminarily formed. Thus, it can be impossible to arrange the wiring jigs in the desired position on the perforated panel.
In addition, although it is considered that the mounting position can be adjusted after mounting the wiring jigs by adopting a mounting hole with an elliptical shape on the perforated panel, fastening with bolts from the top and bottom surfaces of the perforated panel is necessary in this case, thus requiring additional time and labor for mounting the wiring jigs.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a wire harness assembly jig capable of being easily fitted and removed, and which can be arranged at any position on the top surface of the perforated panel, and also to provide a perforated panel fixture for supporting this assembly.